1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for workflow processing, and more particularly to a technique for handling a printed result of an electronic document used for a workflow.
2. Related Art
Workflow support systems using computer networks have been widely used for improving operational efficiency and the like. In such a workflow support system, a document on which an operation is performed is generally circulated in the form of an electronic document to persons in charge.
Conventional workflow support systems are premised on exchange of electronic documents over an information system, such as a network. A person in charge may output the electronic document in the form of a hard copy, but no known system gives due consideration to returning the hard copy including handwriting thereon back into the workflow. For example, although the person in charge can scan the hard copy and register a file of a scanned image of the hard copy including the result of his/her activity, this requires troublesome operations, including manual registration of the scanned image file with the system.